Rantaro Amami
__TOC__ Power & Specialties Power: He's able to alter time on a lower level, merely affecting the transition of time in a certain area rather than moving anything through the timeline itself, not allowing for any form of "time travel". He is able to use it almost effortlessly on his body, but if he wanted to expand the area of effect, it would have drastic consequences on him. This allows him to increase his speed, reaction time and other various attributes, but if he pushes the power too far it would cause a strain on him even if he only affected his body Specialty: Experienced with using a variety of firearms, as well as hand-to-hand and close quarters combat. He is also adept at exploring areas. __TOC__ Skillsets/Buffs and inventory Modifiers * +3 Perception * +2 Orientation * -1 Charisma * Vulnerable during Stealth Styles * Snake ** +3 Stealth ** +2 CQC/Knife ** +2 Firearm ** +1 Damage Received ** -2 Defense ** -2 Strength * Wolf ** +5 Stealth ** +3 Agility ** +4 Firearm Handling ** +2 Damage Received ** Cannot Block or Evade ** -3 Strength * Raven ** +5 Firearm Handling ** +3 Strength ** +4 Defense ** -5 Stealth ** Cannot Evade ** -3 CQC * Fox ** +5 CQC/Knife ** +5 Stealth ** Advantage to Evasion ** -5 Firearm Handling ** -5 Defense ** Cannot Block Time Alteration *Acceleration **All actions are twice as fast. **Natural healing is accelerated, as are all natural functions of the body. **Twice as much damage is received. **Heart is unstable during this period. *Deceleration **All actions and natural processes are 4x slower. **Half as much damage is received. **Body shows no signs movement. **Senses are slightly dulled Inventory * Combat Knife * Compass * Suppressed FN Five-Seven * Candy Bar * Garrote Wire * Mobile Phone Character Backstory He went through a rather average life, that is to say, until that fateful day. When he was at the age of 14, on what should have been a regular day like no other, he discovered something that would change his life forever. After returning home from a walk he was on, he saw a sight that was burned into his memory forever. On the floor lied the dead body of his father. This kind of stuff should only happen in the movies, or so he thought to himself... It was a sick joke. For the next four years, Rantaro was on the run, traveling across most of the world as he feared he might meet a similar fate to his father. During this time, despite all the stress that came with being on the run, he grew rather fond of traveling, finding it rather enjoyable to visit new locations and explore them when he could. In spite of that, he still had a goal in mind; to find out who killed his father. For that purpose, he had to train himself. Despite being healthy his entire life and having a decent physique, he was never trained in combat properly, so he dedicated himself to that. During this time Rantaro also fully focused on training with his time alteration abilities When certain that it would be safe to go back, he finally returned to Japan, settling down and finding his way in the assassination business. He had already committed himself to this, and there was no turning back from the path of revenge for him. Despite that he maintains the carefree personality he had, a sort of contrast to what a killer should be. Rantaro, all alone, continued his search for the truth of his father's death whilst stepping into the very business that had ended his father's life. Trivia * Rantaro Amami is taken from Danganronpa V3 * All Style names are taken from MGS1 boss names, and the modifiers are inspired by said bosses. * The Time Alteration abilities are heavily inspired by Kiritsugu Emiya's. Category:Main char Category:Characters